Colores
by de4d Lady
Summary: Porque la explicación de todo se remonta años atrás, porque tratamos de entender qué llevó a Narcissa, Bellatrix y a Andrómeda a ser como son. Trozos de tres infancias entrelazadas. Colección de viñetas.Para 30vicios LJ
1. Recuerdos de jardín

Hola de nuevo, pueblo. Estos serán una serie de retos para la comunidad 30vicios de LiveJournal. ¿La idea? Hacer 30 historias con 30 palabras que te dan, utilizando los mismos personajes. Yo elegí a Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda; desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de profundizar en ellas como hermanas.

¿Qué encontrarán aquí? Pequeñas viñetas que relatarán trozos de la infancia de las Black (o tal vez también un poco de su adolescencia), tratando de explicarnos por qué cada una es como es. Me emociona muchísimo, la verdad.

Ah, estas historias no serán tan sádicas como usualmente las hago, de hecho no tienen ese 'toque' ('frases estructuradas', le llamaron) que siempre le pongo porque... Ah, bueno, lean y en otra entrega me explicaré :-D

**Disclaimer:** Las tres hermanas Black fueron creadas por J.K. Rowling y su maquiavélica mente. No recibo ni un solo centavo a cambio de publicar esto (pero algunos reviews tal vez, con suerte).

**Dedicado a _toxic.secrets_. Porque cumple magníficamente con su función de Beta-Reader y porque es genial como amiga y escritora.**

* * *

_**Palabra a utlizar:**_ s_angre._

**Recuerdos de jardín**

La mariposa amarilla volaba sin muchos miramientos por el marchito vergel otoñal. La hija de cabellos oscuros corría embelesada tras su vuelo elegante. El momento fue rápido. Se lanzó contra la pequeña criatura, que salió volando con gran rapidez, y ella cayó al suelo, sembrado de hojas marrones y doradas, con violencia.

Llanto de niña que inundó el jardín.

Una majestuosa mujer se levantó con cuidado los vestidos para no ensuciarse y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su hija. La miró profundamente.

Narcissa, quien a penas aprendía a colorear sin salirse de la raya, comprendió que Bellatrix sería reprendida por el descuido de haberse raspado las rodillas; además, con la caída se había zafado el moño blanco que infantilmente le adornaba la cabeza, y su madre odiaba verla despeinada. La rubia temió por su hermana mayor.

Por su parte, Andrómeda dejó de hojear el libro, sobresaltada. Ella también supuso que castigarían a la morena y se dispuso a interceder, cumpliendo así su labor de fraterna solidaria. Inclusive se puso en pie.

Pero para sorpresa de las pequeñas, Druella olvidó lo refinada que era y adoptó una pose en cuclillas al lado de la llorosa menor. Después la abrazó con fuerza, se incorporó con ella en brazos y permaneció así en silencio. Bellatrix derramó más lágrimas, aferrándose al cuello de su protectora hasta que logró calmarse.

Tiempo después, cuando las vendas que cubrían las heridas de la niña se habían ido y la misma niña había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer, Narcissa preguntó a su madre el por qué de aquella reacción tan inusual en la estirpe. Ella, la ahora anciana, le contestó simplemente:

"La sangre Black nunca se derrama en vano"

* * *

_A mí me gustó. Extraña y modestamente les digo que me gustó, lo disfruté._

_P.D. Probablemente después cambie el título. No me pega mucho pero no se me ocurrió nada más (¿sugerencias?)._


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

Merlín, jamás esperé tantos reviews por una sola viñeta... se los juro que aspiraba a cuatro comentarios a lo mucho :'-) ¿Les he dicho ya cuánto los amo? De cualquier forma lo reitero: los amo, jijiji. ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?

Bueno, respecto a la viñeta anterior, sé que algunos no la entendieron u.u Entonces les recomiendo que se pasen a leer el post que me dejó _JisatsuCrisis_; lo que él/ella (je) dice es exactamente lo que pretendí transmitirles.

**Disclaimer:** los Black en todas sus presentaciones, tamaño regular y mini ;-), pertenecen a Rowling. Gracias.

**Dedicado con toda mi sorpresa a Érika. Porque ahora me salió con... eso.**

**_

* * *

_****_Palabra a utilizar: _**_caramelo._

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Levantó el mantel que llegaba al ras del suelo, se metió debajo de la mesa y sonrió.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Andrómeda al intruso, tapándose la cara para ocultar que había llorado. Llevaba su castaño cabello recogido en una elegante trenza que hacía perfecta armonía con el vestido rosa que estrenaba, claro indicio de que en la mansión estaban de fiesta. Los pares de pies que tenían alrededor, pertenecientes a los invitados sentados en la gran mesa, confirmaban la escena.

"Venía a buscar mis canicas" explicó el pequeño que recién le brindaba compañía. Él también estaba estrenando una fina túnica, con su diminuto y elegante moño negro al pecho; parodia de un hombre adulto. Su primo.

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio. Nadie parecía advertir la desaparición de dos de los menores Black, lo cual no era de extrañarse ya que el lugar se hallaba repleto de niños que corrían desaforados de un lado a otro por los bastos terrenos familiares.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Sirius de pronto.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y posteriormente rompió en llanto.

"Nadie más se acordó" gimió Andrómeda, abrazándose las piernitas.

"¿Ni Bella y Cissy?"

"No. Bella está demasiado ocupada tratando de escuchar las pláticas de los grandes detrás de las puertas, Cissy ha perseguido todo el día a la novia para que la deje ponerse su velo por cinco minutos. Nadie tiene tiempo para mí en medio de una boda, pero lo comprendo"

Sirius sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era como un dolor, pero no un dolor que se curara con las desagradables pociones que su elfina le obligaba a tomarse cuando tosía después de jugar bajo la lluvia, era más bien como un dolor que le salía desde adentro. Dolor que por su corta edad no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que tenía un nombre: pena.

"Te traje algo"

Él abrió su pequeña mano bajo las narices de la niña. Andrómeda tardó un rato en comprender que la sucia esferita de colores que le ofrecía su primo, mientras le despegaba algo parecido a una pelusa, era un regalo de cumpleaños.

"Pero estuviste guardándolo para una ocasión especial" murmuró ella, atónita.

"¿Y esta no lo es?"

Se sonrieron con inocente complicidad.

Pasaron muchos cumpleaños, algunos felices y otros igual o más amargos que éste, sin embargo la vida ya no era un juego de niños. Ahora era adulta. Las fiestas aristocráticas habían terminado, su decisión la había separado de ellas.

"¡Nymphadora! Ven, ven. Quiero que te pruebes este vestido"

La niña rezongó. Odiaba el hecho de que su madre la llamase _Nymphadora_ y que además la obligara a usar lo que ella quería.

"Era mío, de cuando tenía tu edad" dijo Andrómeda, sonriendo cálidamente a su hija. La pequeña se encogió de hombros; el rosa no estaba tan mal.

Más tarde, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, encontró un pequeño dulce. Parecía viejo y estaba sucio, tuvo la certeza de que si lo mordía se rompería un diente, pero de alguna extraña forma se sintió bien.

Porque sin saberlo, encontró el mejor regalo que su madre recibiera jamás: un caramelo.

* * *

_¿Saben? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy en medio de una crisis. Tengo miedo, ya no puedo escribir como antes... ESPERO QUE SEA UNA ETAPA._

_P.D. ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin mi Beta? u.u toxic.secrets, ella no está en medio de nada y sigue publicando igual de bien (publicidad)._


	3. Muñecos

Como dije en la otra historia: terminé el libro y eso es digno de celebrarse.

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, nada de Lilian. Muy triste T.T

**Dedicado a mi mamá. Porque…**** ¡es mi mamá!**

(**ADVERTENCIA:** _Posible mini-spoiler, ustedes saben si se arriesgan o qué_).

* * *

**Muñecos**

Lo que le gustaba de la casa de su tía era que las mirillas de las puertas estaban muy bajas. Esto le permitía, obviamente, observar mejor lo que ocurría en las habitaciones cerradas sin ser detectada.

Sabía que su hermana traía algo entre manos. Sonrió entrando de golpe.

"¡Te atrapé!"

Narcissa, quien para aquellos años no podría ni escribir su ilustre apellido con la caligrafía apropiada, levantó la mirada con profundo sobresalto. La habían descubierto.

"No le digas a nadie…" imploró a su hermana "por favor"

"_No le digas a nadie por favor_" repitió Bellatrix con sorna.

"¡Me matarán si se enteran!"

Malicia infantil, casi inocente, pero malicia a fin de cuentas. Saboreó cada palabra:

"Dámela y no diré que la tomaste"

Cissy no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Dársela?

"¿Es que te has vuelto loca?" gimió "¡Es mi hija¡No puedo dártela!"

La otra niña se echó a reír con verdaderas ganas.

"No es tu hija, es la muñeca de la tía. Y sí, me la vas a dar porque si no te voy a delatar"

Horas después, si se prestaba la suficiente atención, aún se podían escuchar los dolorosos quejidos de una madre prematura a la que le habían arrebatado a su progenie falsa. Y miles de ríos de lágrimas más tarde, cuando los hijos ya no eran de porcelana sino de carne y el dolor era más verdadero que nunca, Narcissa volvió a implorar a su hermana.

"¡REGRÉSAME A MI HIJO!" gritó desesperada.

Sólo que en esta ocasión, la malicia ya no era infantil.

"No es tu hijo, es el muñeco del Señor" sentenció sin mirarla.

* * *

Escrito rápido y con posible pérdida del hilo... Pero me pareció correcto hacerlo así. 


	4. Lluvia

**Comentario general: **Miles de años después... Pero con gusto, sinceramente.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes y demás cosas, propiedad de JK. Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** Persona B. ¿Un poco de lluvia, mi amor?

* * *

**Lluvia**

"¿Bellatrix?"

"¿Qué quieres?" contestó débilmente hundiéndose más entre las sábanas.

"Tengo miedo"

Un rayo iluminó la habitación por segundos dándole a cada adorno en ella un ángulo aún más tétrico de lo normal. Afuera la tormenta golpeaba con voracidad. Narcissa temblaba.

"Eres una débil llorona. Es sólo _un poco de lluvia_. Regresa a tu cama"

"Déjame dormir contigo" suplicó entre sollozos.

"No"

La pequeña rubia abrazaba desesperadamente una muñeca de mirada ausente.

"Es que Hanna tiene miedo también. Anda, déjanos dormir contigo"

"¡Que no¡Regresa a tu cama!" Bellatrix Black se puso de pie y empujó a la intrusa en dirección a la puerta "¡Y deja de hablar de _Hanna_ como si viviera¡ES SÓLO UNA MALDITA MUÑECA!"

Narcissa corrió entonces a la habitación de su otra hermana. Ahí encontró calidez para ella y para Hanna. Juntas, Andrómeda, la muñeca y la menor, durmieron tranquilas.

En cambio Bellatrix, sola por decisión propia, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. A pesar de que lo negara arduamente, ella también veía monstruos del armario.

Amaneció pálida y con unas ojeras totalmente alarmantes, como dijo la elfina al llevarle el desayuno a la cama creyéndola enferma.

"Pero si era tan sólo _un poco de lluvia_" comentó Andrómeda con sorna "¿No, Bella?"

"Cállate"

Ahora pálida como estado natural y ya sin brillo alguno en sus ojos, a orillas de la demencia, anhelaba como nunca la comodidad de su cama, la comodidad de su niñez en general...

Ahí en Azkaban también golpeaban las tormentas, sólo que éstas eran internas.

"Pero si es tan sólo _un poco de lluvia_, hermanita" escuchó claramente.

La reclusa miró con nerviosismo alrededor. Sin duda alguna Andrómeda la visitaba de nuevo desde la oscuridad para burlarse de ella.

"¡Cállate, traidora¡CÁLLATE!"

* * *


End file.
